1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric module, and more particularly, to a thermoelectric module which is used in temperature control of, for example, an air conditioner, a cooling/warming device, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a photo detection apparatus, or a laser diode.
2. Related Art
A conventional thermoelectric module is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-119076. Of late, in a thermoelectric module miniaturization is required together with a high thermoelectric characteristic.